Nina Zenik
Nina Zenik is a Heartrender from Ravka who joined the Dregs. She worked at the House of the White Rose and used her Grisha power in her services there until Kaz Brekker asked her to join him in his quest to break into the Ice Court. Appearance Nina has long, curly brown hair and green eyes. She is tall and curvaceous, described as looking like a "generously carved figurehead'. She wears a red and gold robe with a black waist tie and gold trim. She also sometimes wears a blue jacket. Her beauty and her charm almost caused her to become a courtesan when she first arrived at Ketterdam, but Kaz sent Inej to offer her a place with the Dregs, instead. In King of Scars, Nina takes on a new appearance to look Fjerdan. She describes herself as paler and, "her hair was slick, straight and nearly ice white; her eyes were narrower, the green of her irises changed to the pale blue of the northern glacier. Her cheekbones were higher, her brows lower, her mouth broader." Personality Nina is bold, loud and hilarious. She has a terrible singing voice and loves to indulge in food like cake and waffles. Despite her forwardness, Nina is shown to also be extremely charming and even forms a strong bond with Inej. However, above all her other traits, Nina is very loyal to her Ravkan roots and deems herself a Grisha soldier to the Second Army first, always putting her country's needs before hers. History As a child, Nina grew up in an orphanage. During her time at the orphanage she was bullied. One day she found out that she could make the kids bullying her suffer using her newfound powers, and soon after went to school at the little palace. Before the Ravkan Civil War, Nina attended school at the Little Palace before all of the children were evacuated to Keramzin. She was forced to cut her lessons short to start her training with the Second Army early, since they were low on soldiers. While in the Wandering Isle, on a mission with Zoya Nazyalensky, she wandered into a camp of Fjerdan Drüskelle. She pretended to be a Kaelish girl, but the Drüskelle saw through her disguise. Matthias Helvar was part of the group that captured her. After being captured by the Drüskelle, Nina was taken aboard a ship with other captured Grisha, one of which was a Fabrikator farmer. She was put in a cage and experienced grueling treatment and mocking at the hands of the guards. One night, the ship experienced a massive storm. In the chaos, Nina managed to break free from her chains and escape her cage. Matthias escaped with her, and they managed to get to shore. After the storm, Matthias and Nina stuck together. Though they argued at times, they became allies, if not close friends, until Nina turned Matthias in to a Kerch merchant, claiming that he was a slaver who had captured her. The Kerch merchant brought the two of them to Ketterdam, where Matthias was sent to the prison of Hellgate. It was later revealed that Nina had turned Matthias in to protect him. She was being watched by other Grisha and had feared they would capture him and bring him to Ravka, possibly leading to his execution. After his imprisonment, Nina stayed in Kerch instead of returning to her home country of Ravka, planning to get Matthias out of Hellgate. She began working at the House of the White Rose as a member of the Dregs. Six of Crows - Crooked Kingdom - King of Scars - Powers and Abilities Nina is a Grisha, specifically a Heartrender. She is also gifted with languages, displaying proficiency in Shu, Kerch, Kaelish, Suli, and Fjerdan (alongside her native Ravkan), as well as a partial understanding of Zemeni—many of these skills acquired during her education in the Little Palace and honed by her experience serving in the Second Army. Though Nina is not a Healer, she has some proficiency with healing and manages to nurse Inej back to health after she is stabbed. She also dabbles in the art of Tailoring, and uses her skills throughout the Crows' journey to alter the appearance of the members if need be. Under the effects of jurda parem, ''Nina's powers were elevate to new heights and she was able to kill another Heartrender from across the tundra and defeat an entire army singlehandedly. While she was "boosted", she was also able to expertly tailor Wylan to look exactly like Kuwei. Her job was so good that it didn't have "seams" and Jesper was unable to tell the two apart unless they were talking. Even Genya Safin, a master Tailor, had a hard time undoing what she had done to Wylan. In Crooked Kingdom it is revealed that after surviving the worst effects of ''jurda parem, her abilities as a Heartrender have changed from manipulating living flesh to manipulating dead flesh. She controlled crushed remains from a graveyard, a collection of bones, dead bodies, and the cells of a body found in the morgue. Relationships Matthias Helvar - Hanne Brum - Memorable Quotes Six of Crows *"You wouldn't know a good time if it sidled up to you and stuck a lollipop in your mouth." Crooked Kingdom * "Fear is a phoenix. You can watch it burn a thousand times and still it will return." (originally from Zoya Nazyalensky) * "Everything is a negotiation with you, Brekker. You probably bartered your way out of the womb." * "No, I don't mean in the big ways." Nina's eyes took them all in. "I mean the little rescues. Laughing at my jokes. Forgiving me when I was foolish. Never trying to make me feel small. It doesn't matter if it's next month, or next year, or ten years from now, those will be the things I remember when I see you again." Navigation es:Nina Zenik Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters Category:Grisha Category:Corporalki Category:Heartrenders Category:Nikolai Duology Characters